


Кто повернул нож?

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Записи из личного журнала Джеймса Т. Кирка после смерти Спока и рождения планеты Генезис.





	Кто повернул нож?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Turns the Knife?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362835) by raku. 



> переведено на кс-календарь. не бечено.

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8133.2 ++

Сегодня мы похоронили Спока. Я сижу здесь, смотрю на слова на мониторе и все еще не могу поверить в это. По крайней мере, я успел увидеть его в последний раз. Успел увидеть его благородство, даже безрассудство. Он отдал свою жизнь за меня, за корабль, за всех нас. За Дэвида, моего сына, за Кэрол, которая когда-то значила для меня целый мир. Так естественно для Спока. Он сказал, что это был логичный выбор. Я уверен, он умер, веря в это.

На его поминальной службе… Я хорошо держался всю службу и чуть не потерял контроль над собой лишь раз. Даже когда Саавик заплакала, я держался. Но я как дурак, назвал его человеком, и в этот момент он словно появился передо мной во плоти. Так близко, что я почти мог дотронуться до него. Этот гладкий черный гроб, как странно он подходит тому, кто лежит внутри него. 

Была какая-то злая ирония в том, что мы не могли прикоснуться к нему и в конце. Потребовалось двое членов экипажа в специальных костюмах, чтобы вынести его тело. На всякий случай Маккой вколол им еще что-то против радиации. Он руководил всем процессом и потом. Гроб и все такое.

Он настоял на этом, сказав, что для меня будет слишком тяжело увидеть Спока в таком плохом состоянии. Я не понимаю, почему он думает, что для меня это было бы тяжелее, чем для него. Возможно все дело в том, что он – медик, я не знаю. Если бы я сейчас мог думать более ясно, может, я и понял бы.

Где бутылка, которую дал мне Боунс? Он думает, что мне это поможет. Я не так уверен… 

На чем я остановился? Ах, да… Что-то говорит мне, что эти слова важны, что я должен сохранить как можно больше информации о сегодняшних событий. Полагаю, что Сарек и Аманда захотят подробностей, не говоря уже о Звездном флоте. Ведь возможно потом печаль и тоска улягутся, и я что-то просто забуду. Или нет. Сложно сказать. Такое чувство, что эта тоска въелась в мою душу и стала частью меня навсегда. Как Спок. 

Служба по нему была такая короткая. Как уложить в несколько слов то, что он значил для меня, для нас? Он один из нас… Боже, Спок.

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8141.2 ++

Следующий день после Дня. Да, именно Дня. Таким он навсегда останется для меня, для всех нас. 

Я рад, что формирование планеты идет хорошо, рад за Кэрол и Дэвида. Такая потрясающая научная работа - достойная эпитафия Спока. Но как продолжить жить дальше. Никто не хочет занимать место Спока на мостике. Энтерпрайз почти развалился на части после битвы и Скотти охвачен безумным рвением все починить, кабели пронизывают всю технику и трубы Джеффри. Возможно, это его собственный путь справиться с горем, ведь Кхан стоил ему племянника. 

А для меня бумажная работа, много бумажной работы. Я попробовал войти в каюту Спока сегодня утром, и не смог. Я подошел к двери, положил на нее свою ладонь, и полностью потерял над собой контроль. Не знаю как долго я стоял там, борясь с желанием постучать. В итоге кто-то позвал Боунса и он сделал мне укол. И еще один, чтобы избавить от головной боли, с которой я проснулся. 

Я терял членов своего экипажа и раньше, людей, которые были мне дороги… талантливых офицеров. Но никогда не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас. Как я могу сказать об этом Сареку и Аманде. Их единственный сын погиб из-за сумасшедшего. Нет, не так. Спок сам _выбрал_ свою судьбу и контролировал ее от начала и до самого конца. Как много из нас могут сказать такое о себе? Его смерть не была напрасной, она спасла жизни сотен людей. Я должен быть счастлив, я должен быть рад, что моя любимая серебристая леди и ее команда уцелели. Но Спок… Заплатить за все это такую цену. 

Слишком высокую цену. Я знаю теперь, что отдал бы все, Кэрол, Дэвида, всю команду за него одного. 

И это ужасает меня. То, что я понял это так поздно. Я потерял своего лучшего друга, свою лучшую половину. Всего лишь один вулканец, все, что я прошу. И я прошу слишком многого. Никогда больше мне не увидеть, как он вскидывает бровь. Прощай Спок и доброго пути. Я не давал приказа, но… приказ был дан. 

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8151.2 ++

Скоро мы достигнем космического дока. И это, по крайней мере, держит меня занятым, ведь столько всего нужно сделать заранее. Формы и отчеты, которые необходимо подписать, весь этот бюрократический мусор. Но это держит меня занятым, и я благодарен за это. Еще пару дней, возможно неделю и мы покончим с этим путешествием в Ад и обратно. Как Кхан смеялся бы, если бы узнал, что в итоге действительно забрал у меня то единственное, что имело для меня значение, даже если я не осознавал раньше всю его важность в полной мере. 

Маккой приходил навестить меня, сказал, что хотел проверить, как я. Он и сам выглядит неважно. Могу поклясться, я видел, что его качает и он даже чуть не сел мимо стула, но я не почувствовал от него запаха виски. Кто знает, какими препаратами может воспользоваться медик. Наверно меня должно было это встревожить, если бы я сам не находился в таком ступоре.

Когда Боунс уходил, он зачем-то пожал мне руку. Можно было подумать, что он уезжает куда-то далеко. Его рука была неестественно горячей… я сказал ему, что, возможно, он простудился. Он болезненно улыбнулся и обещал принять меры. До чего мы докатились. Когда он взял меня за руку, мне показалось, что он ударил меня током, статическое электричество, да… но в это мгновение у меня было полное ощущение присутствия Спока здесь с нами. Мы оба сели обратно. И потянулись к бутылке. Это заставило нас замешкаться… виски в последнее время употребляется среди офицерского состава Энтерпрайза словно вода. Среди тех, кто знал его. И наверно это точно не может служить хорошей эпитафией. Последнее, что сделал бы он сам – это прикоснулся к бутылке. 

Возможно, похоронить его так было ошибкой, и нужно было привести его с нами. Возможно, если бы было какое-то материальное напоминание, могильный камень, урна с пеплом, все бы закончилось. Это так тупо звучит. С одной стороны мы с трудом двигаемся от горя, но с другой, меня не покидает странное чувство… что все не закончилось. Словно мы все еще ждем, что он войдет в дверь. 

Я пишу его имя на бумаге снова и снова, лишь для того, чтобы смотреть на него, проводить по нему пальцами. Маккой переживает все куда хуже: вот так сходу я бы сказал, что он похоронил себя на дне бутылки, и я даже приказал М’Бенге временно взять на себя обязанности главы медотсека. Маккой с трудом может связать вместе два слова, я видел, как его качает при ходьбе, и у него постоянно высокая температура. М’Бенга не может понять, в чем дело… никаких вирусов, ничего… никакой известной болезни. Он не думает, что это алкоголь, но… он не знает Спока, так как знаем мы… знали. Он не понимает, на что можно пойти, чтобы приглушить эту боль. Чтобы она ушла, как ушел Спок. 

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8160.2 ++

Сегодня Чехов и я занимались его каютой. Там так опрятно. Было такое чувство, словно он вышел отсюда лишь пару минут назад. Мы оба застыли на мгновенье. Потом пришли в движение, как-то неестественно, словно персонажи мультфильма. Чехов собирал его ритуальное оружие и другие вещи, связанные с Вулканом. Я собирал вместе его записи и чипы с информацией, какие-то научные рапорты для Звездного флота. 

Хотелось бы мне оставить себе что-то на память о нем, но что? Что могло бы быть достойным служить памятью о таком сложном человеке? Мы с Чеховым работали так быстро, как могли. Мы упаковали в коробки все необходимое. Я нашел чип, который он оставил Маккою, и другой, который он оставил мне. Я и не знал о его существовании. Спок никогда не упоминал об этом, но вот он лежит передо мной на столе. Формальные инструкции, я предполагаю.

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8165.2 ++

Что за дураки мы смертные… Последние инструкции? Больше похоже на любовное письмо. Последние слова человека, который любил меня. Да, он оставил распоряжения относительно некоторых своих вещей, подарки для членов экипажа, что-то в этом духе. Но последняя секция явно добавлена недавно. Слова врезались в мою память, как будто прожгли ее. 

_Джим, мой друг. В последние месяцы я окончательно понял, как ты важен для меня. Гораздо больше, чем все остальные. Я часто думал о тебе, даже иногда позволял себе мечтать. Я должен признать, что очень хотел дотронуться до тебя и спросить…, но я знал, что это невозможно. Ты всегда ясно давал понять, что предпочитаешь женщин мужчинам._

_Хотел бы я, чтобы все было иначе. Я бы с гордостью назвал тебя своим т’хи’лой. Я не знаю аналога этому слову на английском языке. Я никогда не встречал человека лучше тебя. Такого интересного и одаренного, целеустремленного и талантливого. Такого желанного и чарующего. Временами мне так хотелось, чтобы мы действительно могли разделить наши мысли. И я мог бы говорить с тобой свободно, открыто и правдиво. Но ты это ты, а я это я._

_Я считаю маловероятным, что ты когда-нибудь услышишь эти слова. Наши жизненные пути разошлись. Ты в командовании Звездного Флота, а я в космосе. И вероятно будет лучше, если ты никогда не узнаешь о том, что я чувствую. Но космос таит много приключений, и мне не хочется, чтобы эти слова остались несказанными. Нелогично, я знаю, но придется с этим смириться. Мне становится спокойнее от того, что ты все же услышишь их, если я умру или буду убит. А находясь рядом с тобой очень сложно сохранять спокойствие._

_Когда-нибудь, если мне хватит смелости, я надеюсь, что смогу сказать тебе все это лично, но я боюсь, у меня никогда не наберется столько смелости. Я предпочту смерть тому, что ты выслушаешь меня и отвернешься._

_Прощай, Джим, мой т’хи’ла… знай, что ты всегда, как говорят земляне, держал мое сердце в своих ладонях._

_Живи долго и процветай.  
Спок, Звездная дата 8125.6_

 

Если я думал раньше, что тоска была словно нож у меня в груди, теперь у меня чувство, что его повернули прямо в ране.

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8210.3 ++ 

Лучше не думать. Просто не думать. Каждую секунду, каждую минуту. Становится все сложнее “держать лицо” перед командой, тем сложнее, чем ближе мы приближаемся к концу нашего путешествия. Ведь нас ждет триумфальное возвращение. Фанфары и прочее… Не могу сказать, что виню кого-то в этом… ведь мы возвращаемся победителями. Мы победили великого Кхана, мы летим, подняв все паруса, храбрый Джеймс Тиберий Кирк и его команда. Мы потеряли лишь несколько членов экипажа, наши потери не превышают допустимых норм. Лишь пара человек здесь и там, ах, да и любимый племянник Главного Инженера, и да, Первый Офицер, и я еще не упоминал об этом?... сердце и душа капитана корабля. 

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, продолжение, звездная дата 8215.3 ++

Сегодня был адский денек. Чехов обнаружил, что Маккой вломился в каюту Спока, как раз тогда, когда мы причаливали. Маккой совершенно не в себе, а М’Бенга все еще не знает почему, он не может найти никаких известных болезней.  
Я нашел Маккоя сидящим в каюте Спока на его стуле. Я мог бы поклясться, что слышу и голос Спока, но я не стал бы утверждать этого, после того как получил письмо. Я слышу его голос повсюду… молчание оглушает меня. 

Мы доставили Боунса в медотсек. Там ему вкололи успокаивающее, и М’Бенга транспортировался вместе с ним к врачам на Земле. Может, они смогут понять, что с ним не так. Боже, я не могу потерять их обоих. 

Позже, когда все улеглось, я вернулся в каюту Спока и сел на его стул, как Маккой. Думаю, Павел знал, что я собираюсь сделать это… он не послал никаких краснорубашечников проверить, кто же находится здесь на _этот_ раз. 

Мне почти казалось, что я могу до него дотронуться. Это здесь Спок сидел и думал обо мне? 

Я даже прилег на его кровать на короткое время. Это было ужасно неудобно… словно Спок набил свою постель гвоздями. Возможно, один из вулканских ритуалов требует умерщвления спины. И однозначно есть ритуал, который требует умерщвления плоти. Нет, это нечестно. Он ничего не сказал, потому что думал, что _я_ не захочу услышать это. И я должен отметить, в этом была доля истины. Женщины… женщины всегда были для меня словно пища или вино. Они делали меня счастливым, даже те, дела с которыми шли неважно. Я никогда не сомневался, что они всегда будут в моей жизни, но с другой стороны, я не сомневался, что и Спок тоже всегда будет в моей жизни. Я никогда даже и не думал сравнивать их… это были совершенно разные части моей жизни. 

Но если бы у меня была возможность задуматься об этом… 

Если бы он предложил мне выбор… кто знает? Если бы у меня была возможность увидеть его снова… бархатный голос, понимающие глаза, острый интеллект. Посмотрел бы я на него и отвернулся? Или выбрал бы его и никогда больше не взглянул на другую женщину? Или причинил ему боль? Или был бы счастлив с ним? Мог бы я быть счастлив без него, если бы он был жив? Мог бы я _вообразить_ себе тогда жизнь без него? 

Я так рассуждаю, как будто у меня есть этот выбор. Он _мертв_. Его больше нет. Также мертв, как Цезарь, как Клеопатра, как Антоний. Интересно, Антоний хотел Цезаря? Может на самом то деле они хотели друг друга? Есть же старая шутка про Цезаря и короля Вифании… Даже Цезарь не всегда был уверен в том, какой пол предпочитал… 

Жизнь без Спока. Мне лучше привыкнуть к ней. Нет никакого смысла сожалеть о глупых выборах в прошлом.

Космический док и мне придется сказать “прощай” даже этим маленьким напоминаниям о нем. Вскоре они полностью освободят его каюту от всех оставшихся вещей. Я так устал.

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, звездная дата 8265.4 ++

Мне пришлось привыкнуть обходиться без правой руки. Я закончил с бумажной работой, дал многочисленные интервью, видел корабль Спока пришвартованным в доке. Никто пока не сообщил мне, что ждет нашу команду дальше. 

Я собирался войти в контакт с Амандой и Сареком несколько раз, но так и не смог заставить себя сделать это. Я делал подобное много раз – разговаривал с семьями, мужьями и женами о смертях членов моего экипажа. Но этого я не могу сделать. Я подвел Спока в смерти, также как подвел его в жизни. 

Как сказать им – “Ваш сын любил меня, но я был слишком ограничен, чтобы увидеть это?” Или может, “Ваш сын был самым замечательным человеком, которого я когда-либо знал, и я позволил ему умереть?” Нет лучше так, “Ваш сын был лучшим, что когда-либо случалось со мной, а я был так занят, чтобы понять это”. “Ваш сын был самым сексуальным на Энтерпрайзе и я никогда не замечал этого, это я то!” 

Ваш сын был цельной и сильной личностью, глубоко чувствующим и очень привлекательным, а я использовал его в качестве партнера по шахматам.

Ваш сын превосходил меня во многом и…  
_Я дал ему уйти._

Спок, как я смогу идти дальше, как я смогу жить с этой пустотой в моей жизни… Я никогда не касался тебя, никогда не целовал тебя, никогда не говорил тебе, что ты значишь для меня. У меня нет даже пряди твоих волос на память. А ты сказал, что я держал твое сердце в своих ладонях. 

 

++ Личный журнал капитана, продолжение, звездная дата 8270.2 ++

Виделся с Сареком. Спок жив и я тоже.

_Он жив._


End file.
